La alocada vida de una princesa
by AlexiaCullenBlack
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas jamás fueron como yo pensé, la princesa no era la típica chica educada y delicada y el príncipe era un mujeriego que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta". Bella Paleÿdur Swan&Edward de Gales
1. Prefacio

**Hola!!,Que tal?? Bueno, esta es la primera historia que voy a publicar en fanfiction... **

**En el otro foro a tenido bastante exito, espero que aquí tambien!!!**

Nombre: La alocada vida de una princesa.

Autor/a: AlexiaCullenBlack, o sea yo!!

Clasificación: Romántica

No recomendada para menores de 18 ya que contiene sexo explícito, etc, etc, ( yo aviso pero el que no sea de mente estrecha puedo leerlo)

Personajes principales: Isabella Marie Paleÿdur Swan y el príncipe Edward de Gales.

Otros personajes: El duque Jacob Black; Alice Brandom( prima de Edward), Rosalie Hale y Jasper Hale( llegarán nuevos) Emmet de Gales( principe heredero, hermano de Edward) Carlisle y Esme( Reyes de Inglaterra)... y muchísimos más!!

Resumen: Leete la historiaa!!... bueno, veenga, te pongo algo...

" Los cuentos de hadas jamás fueron como yo pensé, la princesa no era la típica chica educada y delicada y el príncipe era un mujeriego que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta. No quería ni pensar en como sería mi vida a partir de ahora. Él era un estúpido de ojos dorados que se tiraba a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante y yo era la chica de ciudad con título de princesa. Solo aquella estúpida boda concertada matenía nuestra vida unida pero yo siempre supe que eso no tardaría en romperse. Y, al principio, lo preferí pero después no quise alejarme... ¿Dónde está la princesa que hay en mí?"

Porque siempre me la pasé de copa en copa sin importarme lo demás. Siempre tuve a todas las chicas a mis pies, pero ahora solo la quiero a ella. La chica que más me ha costado llevarme a la cama y creo que a la única que no me llevaré. Me enferma ver como coquetea con otros, como les presta más atención que a mí... No sé como he podido cambiar tanto... No sé como ella me ha cambiado tanto.

Otras cositas: En fin que deseo que os guste esta historia... y que cualquier cosita me la digais para corregir!!!

¡Dedicado a todas las personas que siempre supieron que eran princesas!

**La alocada vida de una princesa**

_**Introducción**_

Todas, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, somos princesas. En pequeñas ocasiones como cuando besamos, abrazamos, y, sobre todo, amamos. Aunque la gente nos haga creer lo contrario nunca hay que dejar de ser una delicada princesa, ni desistir en encontrar a nuestro príncipe azul. Es cierto que al principio solo encontraremos feos sapos que nos harán llorar con sus mentiras, pero, quién sabe, quizás a la vuelta de la esquina lo encontremos.  
En ningún momento de mi vida pensé que yo era una princesa, en ningún momento se me paso por mi atolondrada cabeza que tendría que dirigir un pequeño país, pero lo que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza es que me pudiera casar con mi príncipe azul. Mi madre siempre me dijo que los cuentos de hadas se hacían realidad de una manera extraña pero que se hacían, se cumplían… en mi caso, he decir que, se cumplieron de manera parecida a un cuento de hadas pero también de una manera muy especial. Yo soy la princesa Isabella Paleÿdur Swan de Ginerbria y ésta es mi historia.

_Solo soy una princesa sin cuento,  
La princesa de un príncipe que un día se fue  
Y ya nunca apareció  
Me quedé en mi urna de cristal, esperando…  
Y pasó la primavera, el verano y el otoño  
Y regresó el invierno y tú no estabas.  
Desde la torre más alta del más bello castillo  
Miraba mi reino bajo mis pies,  
¿Para qué quiero cortes, ni cortejos, ni reinos, si tú no estás  
Conmigo?_(Poesía sacada del space de "Entra en un mundo de ilusiones".)


	2. Capítulo I: ¿Yo no soy princesa?

**Hola!! ya estoy aquí...**

**Bueno que como ayer os dejé muy muy poquito...vengo a poner una parte del cap 1**

**Espero que os gustee!! =) Y, por favor, necesito reviews, que si no pienso que la historia no interesa...**

**Gracias!**

**Capítulo I: ¿Yo no soy princesa?**  
_Parte I_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vivo en un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington llamado Forks. Este pequeño pueblo está siempre encapotado y llueve cada dos por tres. Nunca me gustó mucho este sitio pero qué iba hacer, había nacido allí. Mi padre es el jefe de policía Swan y mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña. No tengo más familia a parte de Charlie, mi padre. Voy al instituto Forks como la mayoría de los estudiantes y mi mejor amiga es Ángela Weber. Es un chica muy tímida con los demás pero muy buena y muy servicial. Somos amigas desde que tengo uso de memoria y jamás nos hemos separado. También está Ben, el novio de Ángela, es un buen chico y no me trata como los demás estúpidos del instituto. Para el resto del instituto yo no soy Bella Swan, no, soy "la rarita", siempre se anda metiendo conmigo y siempre me insultan o me ignoran. La verdad es que no me importa en absoluto. Soy feliz con mis dos amigos y mi padre hasta que llegó aquel día lluvioso a mediados de febrero…  
Llegué a mi casa del instituto como siempre. Charlie aún no había llegado de la comisaría. Supuse que no tardaría. Subí a mi habitación y dejé mi mochila, después me puse a revisar mi correo en el ordenador. Había unos cuantos correos de publicidad y otros de algunos foros a los que estaba apuntada. Seguí mirando impaciente hasta que el indicador en forma de flecha del ordenador señaló el que yo más deseaba ver. El mensaje era el siguiente:

**-Señorita Swan:  
Como bien sabe, su novela ha sido recibida en mi editorial y he de decirle que nos ha encantado. Esperamos impacientes a que se pase por nuestras oficinas para que podamos hablar de ello. También me gustaría comunicarle que ha ganado, por descontado, el concurso y, por tanto, tiene usted dos entradas para el concierto de Paramore el día quince de marzo en el Madison Square Garden, Nueva York. Por favor, la esperamos para que recoja sus entradas el próximo día once de febrero en nuestras oficinas de Seattle.  
Un cordial saludo.  
La Editorial **

No cabía de asombro cuando leí aquello. Empecé a dar botes y grititos por toda la habitación. Mi novela había ganado y yo tenía dos entradas para el concierto del año. Una se la daría a Ángela y la otra me la quedaría yo, iríamos a Nueva York y nos lo pasaríamos de lujo. Bajé cantando por las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena. No me calenté mucho la cabeza, saqué una lechuga, tomates, pepinos y otras verduras para hacer una ensalada y después dos huevos para dos tortillas francesas. Era una cena deliciosa y fácil. Me puse a cocinarla y se me pasó el tiempo volando. La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte y Charlie aún no aparecía. Me preocupé un poco por él. Siempre solía llegar a la misma hora y hoy se estaba retrasando. Pasadas dos horas oí el ronroneo del coche patrulla. Coloqué el plato de tortilla de Charlie en el microondas y le di al botón azul para que se calentara. Después me fui a recibir a mi padre. Charlie abrió la puerta cuando yo salía por la puerta de la cocina. Estaba enfadado y podía asegurar que lo estaba de verás.  
- Bella- me llamó mi padre-, tenemos visita. Tu abuela está aquí- esta vez, gruñó.  
Una señora de unos sesenta años apareció de la nada. Se situó detrás de mi padre pero después se fue acercando poco a poco a mí. Yo no tenía más familia, solo mi padre. Esa señora no podía ser mi abuela. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y descubrí que los teníamos idénticos. Me sorprendí de aquello y di, inconscientemente, un paso hacia atrás.  
- Isabella- dijo la mujer con ternura-, por fin. Tanto tiempo buscándote y al final apareces, gracias a Dios.  
- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté en susurros.  
- Yo soy tu abuela, Emma Paleÿdur y tú, querida, eres mi nieta perdida.  
Mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y vuelta y me tuve que agarrar al marco de la puerta para no caerme.  
- Yo no tengo abuela, solo tengo a mi padre, Charlie- dije señalándolo con los ojos. -Charlie me miraba apenado y de alguna manera preocupado.  
- Lo siento, mi vida- me dijo-, no quería que te enterarás de este modo pero…  
- No hay tiempo- le interrumpió la mujer, supuestamente mi abuela-. Te necesitamos Isabella, Ginerbria te necesita.  
- ¿Eing?- no entendía nada de nada y menos me tragaba que aquella mujer fuera mi abuela.  
- Cariño, ella es Emma Paleÿdur, la madre de tu madre- me explicó mi padre.  
- Exacto, querida. Pero no hay tiempo para nada. Yo soy la reina de Ginerbria- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.  
- Cuando dice Ginerbria ¿a qué se refiere?- Había oído hablar de ese nombre pero en ese instante no lo ubicaba.  
- Al país de Ginerbria- me contesto tajante.  
- ¿¿Qué??- solo pude decir. ¿¿País?? Aquella mujer estaba loca. Ya sabía yo de que me sonaba ese maldito nombre. Me habían cateado Geografía por su cumpla. Era un pequeño territorio situado en Europa del este, justo entre Italia y Eslovenia. Era de grande más o menos como Mónaco.  
- Cariño, siéntate, antes de que te dé un infarto- me aconsejó mi padre.  
Me dirigí al salón y me senté en el sofá. Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos y respiré varias veces.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó la señora. Negué con la cabeza.  
- No la entiendo en absoluto- conseguí decir.  
- Mi vida, ¿sabes quién era tu madre?- me preguntó mi abuela

Espero que os vaya gustando...como solo tengo 4 reviews dejo este poquito...prometo que si tengo maás pondré el cacho más GRANDE!

un besazo!!, AlexiaCullenBlack

Dale al GO! y dejame un review!


	3. Capítulo I: Continuación

**_Chiiiicaas!!! millones de miles de decenas de perdones para todas las que estéis preguntandoos por mí!_**

**_Lo sientoo, pero es que soy algo despistada y bueno, xD, se me olvido la parte de cómo subir caps en el Fanfiction! dios, que difícil, la vírgen, xDD en el foro es más fácil!_**

**_Siento el retrasoo y bueno quería aclarar que esta historia no está ni plagiada, ni copiada ni nada de nada de nada...¬¬ que hay gente que me lo ha sugerido y NO!, una cosa es que la veais igual y otra que lo sea...os puedo asegurar y os pueden asegurar de que está historia es única, preguntarselo a maddiie13( gracias por seguir dandome la brasa para que escriba y actualice =))_**

**_En finnn!!!! espero que os gustee este trozo, apartir de ahora pondré el cap entero, xD, que si no me cansoo!! wee!!!_**

**_Gracias de nuevo a todas las que me han dejado un rewiew! me encantan O.O y me ayudan a seguir un montón! Gracias a ti maddiee mi lectora incondicional ;Simplemente gracias por estar ahí._**

Cada vez me hacía más a la idea de por dónde iba.  
- Era una funcionaria rasa que se enamoró de mi padre con diecinueve años y murió cuando yo tenía dos.  
- Una parte de eso es cierta- la miré a los ojos.- Tu madre no era una funcionaria cualquiera. Era la soberana al trono de Ginerbria.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, de nuevo, en aquel momento. Por supuesto que mis cavilaciones no eran esas en absoluto. ¿¿Mi madre iba a ser reina de un país??  
- Pero ¿Cómo?  
- Tu madre, pequeña, era mi única hija y su padre era el rey Karlos de Paleÿdur, y ése es el apellido de nuestra familia, de la familia de la realeza en Ginerbria.  
Me temblaban las manos y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Mis abuelos eran reyes, ni en mis mejores sueños había imaginado aquello. No podía hablar, mi garganta se había quedado seca y mis sentidos nublados.  
- Emma te dije que no era buena idea- masculló mi padre.  
- Es una Paleÿdur, Charlie, tiene que saber la verdad.  
- Esa maldita verdad es solo por tu bien no por el de ella.  
- Charlie, ella es la princesa de Ginerbria. La necesitamos con nosotros.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Yo?¿Princesa?- las palabras salían de mi boca sin ningún sentido y de repente me empecé a reír-, vale, vale, ¿y la cámara oculta?  
- No es broma, querida. Eres la futura soberana al trono de Ginerbria…  
- Si acepta- gruñó Charlie.  
- Por supuesto- asintió mi abuela-, solo si tú quieres ocupar tu lugar en la historia, en tu historia.  
- Yo, - hice una larga pausa- no sé qué decir.- me estaban diciendo que de verdad yo era una princesa. ¿Era" la rarita princesa"?  
- No digas nada, piénsatelo- me ofreció mi abuela-, pero toma- sacó una carta de su enorme bolso y me la tendió-. Tu madre la dejo antes de morir.  
- ¿Reneé? – Mi abuela solo asintió- me tengo que ir, mañana a mediodía vendré y aceptaré cualquiera noticia que me des. Tanto como si quieres ser la futura soberana o, por el contrario, prefieres seguir en el anonimato. No te voy a obligar a nada.- Se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla-. Hasta mañana, Charlie- despidió a mi padre y salió por la puerta.  
- Mi niña te lo tuve que haber dicho hace años pero no quería que te fueras como tu madre- murmuró mi padre.  
Me acerqué a él y le abracé.  
- Tú no tienes la culpa.  
Después de otras tres disculpas por su parte me fui a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Abrí el sobre con torpeza y saqué el papel de color sepia que había dentro. Lo desdoble y me fijé en la letra. Una delicada caligrafía escrita con pluma y tinta. Me puse a leer:

_Mi queridísima hija:  
Siento tanto todos estos años que no he podido estar a tu lado. Te explicaré todo por el principio. Yo soy Reneé Lucie Paleÿdur de Ginerbria, princesa y futura soberana desde mi nacimiento. Mis padres son el rey Karlos y la reina Emma de Ginerbria. Siempre los quise mucho aunque las normas que me imponían eran muy duras, siempre los querré. Durante muchos años estuve estudiando, refinándome para ser reina algún día pero en algún lugar de mi corazón sentía las ansias de libertad. Con diecinueve años me fugué de palacio y cogí un avión para Washington y allí es donde empecé a vivir de nuevo. Conocí a tu padre y me enamoré de él locamente. De ese amor naciste tú, mi querida Bella, y jamás me arrepentiré de eso. Al cabo de dos años, mis padres me encontraron y me obligaron a volver con ellos. Imagínate, ellos no tenía más hijos, el linaje de los Paleÿdur sería corrompido por otras de las familias de la realeza y ellos no podían permitir aquello. Me dieron a elegir entre llevarte conmigo a Ginerbria o quedarte con Charlie y yo elegí que te quedarás con él. No me interpretes mal, no lo hice porque no te quisiera, lo hice para que pudieras llevar la vida que yo siempre deseé, sin nombras, modales, solo contigo misma, disfrutando de la vida… Si estás leyendo esto es que yo ya no estoy en este mundo y como buena madre he de darte unos consejos. Sé que tu abuela ya te habrá visitado y dado el ultimátum. Tienes dos opciones: denegar la posibilidad de ser princesa. Vivir una vida normal, sin preocupaciones, libre para hacer lo que desees… o, por el contrario, ser esa princesa que hay en ti. Sé que con mi muerte el trono de Ginerbria está vacante y que cualquiera podría usurparlo, pero, cariño, si tú no quieres ser princesa y más tarde reina, todos lo comprenderán. Juro por Dios que si alguien te obligara me levantaría de la tumba y le pegaría unas cuantas patadas en el culo. Sé que decidas lo que decidas estaré orgullosa de ti.  
No has de tener miedo a lo nuevo, el miedo es un sentimiento estúpido. Jamás mires atrás, ni te compadezcas de ti misma. Sé fuerte, Isabella, y tomarás la decisión adecuada para ti. Los cuentos de hadas no son siempre como nosotros pensamos pero a veces si se pueden encontrar. No te rindas nunca. Yo creo en ti.  
Es tu elección: Ser una Swan o una Paleÿdur Swan. Haz lo que te diga el corazón.  
Te amo, pequeña, y te amaré siempre.  
Con amor, Reneé._

Miles de lágrimas acuosas descendían por mis mejillas. Mi madre no era la persona que yo creía. Ella era un princesa y, por tanto, yo también. Millones de ideas surcaban mi cabeza por todos lados. No podía pensar con claridad. No sé en qué momento me quedé durmiendo pensando en qué elegir. ¿Princesa?

________________________________________

Darle al GO! y dejarme un rewiew aunque sea para los tomates y los uhhh!! xDD que espero que no haya!

Un besoo!!!^^


End file.
